C’mon
C'mon is a song by'' 'Ke$ha, featured on Just Dance 2014 and Just Dance Now. Dancers '''P1 *A jade green jacket over a yellow jumpsuit *Her hair is neon pink *A neko-mimi (cat-eared) katiusha *Jade green socks up to the knee *Yellow sneakers ' P2' *It's a panda, most likely a male *Jade green bandages tied around his left leg and right hand *A light pink headband tied around his head *A gray sleeveless jean jacket *A hot pink $-necklace Background The two appear to be at a dress-up party, and on a dance floor. Notable stuff are a chair with a pillow on it, a mat and a shaped table. The dancers are dancing in front of the crowd and silhouettes of other people can be seen performing various actions. The background changes color at its places. Mash Up C'mon has a Sweat Mash-Up in the game that has to be bought for 5 Mojocoins. These are the dancers in order: *Fame (JD1) *Dun N' Dusted (JD3) *I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat) (JD3) *??? (JD2014) *Limbo (Sweat) (JD2014) *Ghostbusters (Sweat) (JD2014) *Follow The Leader (Sweat) (JD2014) *Ghostbusters (Sweat) (JD2014) *I Kissed a Girl (Sweat) (JD2014) *Boomsday (JD3) *I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat) (JD3) *??? (JD2014) *Limbo (Sweat) (JD2014) *Ghostbusters (Sweat) (JD2014) *Follow The Leader (Sweat) (JD2014) *Ghostbusters (Sweat) (JD2014) *??? (JD2014) *Boomsday (JD3) *I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat) (JD3) *She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) (JD2014) *Dun N' Dusted (JD3) *Boomsday (JD3) *Limbo (Sweat) (JD2014) *Follow The Leader (Sweat) (JD2014) *Ghostbusters (Sweat) (JD2014) *I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat) (JD3) *Move Your Feet (JD2) Battle Mode In the game there is a battle between C'mon and #thatPOWER that has to be bought for 10 Mojocoins. You can read more about it here. Gold Moves Classic Mode There are two Gold Moves. Both dancers have one each. *'P1' = (Second GM); Jump up on the back of P2 and raise your arm. *'P2' = (First GM); Swing your arm upwards to your mouth. Sweat Mash-Up The mash-up has 2 gold moves. Gold Moves 1 & 2: Give Thumbs Up. (Done with the dancer from Boomsday)(Not counted on WII, WII U, PS3) C'mon MU GM 1.JPG|Gold moves 1 & 2 Trivia *"Wine," "Hooters," "Gimme," "Lollipop," "Get it on" and "Screw" are censored. Many people were confused about how "lollipop" was removed Oddly enough, "Budweiser" is not censored as it is, just like wine, an alcoholic beverage. *This is the most censored Ke$ha song in the entire series. *This is the last song Ubisoft revealed on the Soundless Quiz. *Reasons why P2 is a panda might be to resemble the music video, and the whole Kesha fanbase are "Animals." *In the preview of this song, the pictograms were green and red. They are actually jade green and hot pink. Also, in preview words "Hooters", "Gimme" and "Lollipop" wasn't censored. *This is the 3rd song to have a character recycled. **However, this is the first to be recycled in the same game, and also the first to have it edited. **In this case, it was the panda. *Both dancers also appear in Timber with different outfits. *The gold moves in the mash-up are not counted for the punctuation on remote controls(WII, PS3, PS4 (PS Move remote version) and WII U), but it does on XBOX 360, PS4 (camera version) and XBOX ONE(those that require your body instead of a control). *This is one of the songs with a animal dancer. *The song won in Just Dance Awards on official Facebook page in 2 categories: Favorite Choreo and Funniest Coach. * The Panda is in Happy in the background on Just Dance 2015, but with a slightly different costume. * In the MashUp, I Was Made For Lovin' You Sweat dancer appears four times; this never happened before in a MashUp. * The left dancer appears on the NTSC boxart with a different color scheme. * P2 is named "The Panda". Gallery cmon01.jpg File:cmonjd2014.jpg|Beta Picture (notice the different colored pictograms) cmonwins.png|Battle Mode cmon.jpg|C'mon File:CmonAward.jpg File:CmonAward2.jpg File:021017.jpg|The panda dancer, a fan favorite File:C'monMENU.png|"C'mon" in the menu Panda.png|Panda as a backup dancer in Happy 122.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar Videos Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs with censored words Category:Songs with censored words that weren't censored Category:Songs that are part of the Battle Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs Category:Songs with words that should of been censored Category:Abnormal Dances Category:Songs In Just Dance Now Category:Songs that won an award on Facebook Category:Duets Category:Crazy Moves Songs Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Male Dancers in Female Songs Category:Songs with non-human Dancers Category:Songs with non-playable dancers Category:Dances with consecutive Gold Moves